This invention relates to a racket of a metal tube combined with fiber material, particularly to one possible to reinforce the structure of a racket and prevent the racket from splitting.
A conventional racket, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a metal frame 1 assembled fixedly with a handle 2 by winding plural fiber-woven layers 3 around an interconnecting portion, and then placed into a mold to be thermally solidified in shape by compressing the mold to obtain a racket.
However, the conventional racket made in a way of winding fiber-woven layers around the interconnecting portion of the metal frame and the handle for fixing in place is liable to split in the direction vertical to the striking one due to insufficient strength of the interconnecting portion, thus having high discard percentage, increasing expense to consumers and possibly unsafe in playing.
The objective of the invention is to offer a racket of a metal tube combined with fiber material, consisting of a metal frame having a hollow interior, two free ends with sloped end surfaces respectively connected with two air-filling tubes wrapped with a fiber layer of a preset thickness, forming a connecting portion of a predetermined length inside the metal frame. Then, the racket frame is placed into a mold, and air is compressed into the air-filling tubes to expand the air-filling tubes outward and at the same time fill up the entire mold chamber and the connecting portion in the metal frame, and then thermally solidified in shape to finish a racket of a metal tube combined with fiber material, possible to elevate its quality, lighten its weight and lower shock caused by striking balls as well.